


you've been dropping hints like bombs on me

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has a crush on her lab partner. Fitz is entertained (and maybe a little jealous).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've been dropping hints like bombs on me

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculousness grew out of one small conversation with a friend about how I wanted to write a Skye/Simmons AU, but I didn't know what AU to use. Then the idea of "lab partners" popped into my head, because I have an embarrassing fondness for high school AUs, and she agreed this needed to happen. Then THINGS KEPT HAPPENING and here we are a week later with way too much story for this dumb idea. Also my brain kept wanting to write vignettes where FitzSimmons are queerplatonic life partners, even if they don't use the words exactly, so it might be a little light on the femslash. My bad.
> 
> Also I apologize in advance about the tea thing. Please don't get mad at me, British readers.

“Who’s that?” 

Fitz looked over at the girl Jemma was pointing at and shrugged. “Dunno. Don’t recognize her. Maybe she moved from a different district.”

Jemma wasn’t so content to let it go. Logically, of course, there would be newcomers to Midtown High’s freshman class along with her and Fitz’s former middle school peers, but something about the girl interested her. She sat alone at the far end of the auditorium’s outer row, dressed in a worn leather jacket, low-cut blue tank top, and faded jeans. She had a pretty face, oval-shaped with nice cheekbones, but her expression was fierce, her eyes narrowed as if daring anyone to approach her. 

“She’s quite fetching,” added Fitz, “but she looks like she might take your head off for saying hello. I’d let this one go, Jem. You’ve got to stop falling all over the scary badass loner type, it never ends well for you.”

“I’m not falling all over her!” protested Jemma, flushing (and wishing he would forget the Melinda May thing ever happened, that was from _seventh grade_ and she'd been a colossal idiot). “I’m just interested. She doesn’t look like she’s from around here and I know she wasn’t in school last year with us.”

Fitz sighed, in a long-suffering way. He knew her almost better than she knew herself; they’d been inseparable ever since their families happened to move into the same apartment complex within a week of each other. She, with a five-year-old’s gregariousness, had asked the shy Scottish boy who had such a thick accent that she almost couldn’t understand him if he wanted to come play with her LEGO set, and he’d accepted. They’d bonded over conducting science experiments in their kitchens and building model rockets and small explosives (always outside, after that first time when one of their next door neighbors smelled smoke and called the police). She supposed, unrealistic as the idea of a soulmate was, that he was about as close to hers as could exist on this earth. And, as close friends, they’d been privy to all each other’s secrets – mostly crushes, in her case. Fitz found the idea of a relationship a waste of time, but he tolerated Jemma’s pining over various girls (sometimes boys, but generally they were too stupid or immature or both for her liking) with only a minimum of good-natured ribbing. And were she ever to enter an actual relationship, she knew, this teasing would increase exponentially.

“Hey, stop staring at her, the assembly’s starting!” Fitz poked her arm, startling her out of her reverie. Glaring at him, Jemma turned to face the stage at the front of the room, where Principal Fury (which Fitz insisted was a name straight out of a comic book) was giving them a short welcome address. And then, defiantly, she snuck looks at the new girl every few minutes.

\---

By fourth period Biology, she hadn’t seen Fitz in several hours, since their schedules didn’t line up for the first few periods, and she was beginning to feel as if she’d lost an arm. Fortunately they were both in this class.

She sat down in the front row, setting her bag down on the chair next to her to reserve it for Fitz. She had unintentionally separated herself from the few students already in the room, who were scattered throughout the middle and back rows, but she wasn’t too bothered about that. She pulled her battered copy of _The Time Machine_ out of her backpack and began to read.

As class time drew nearer, more and more students trickled in until every seat but the rest of the front row was filled, but Fitz was still nowhere to be found. She was just started to worry about him when she heard a faint buzzing and pulled her phone from her pocket. Fitz had sent her a text that read: _Bad news: had to switch my schedule a bit, won’t be in fourth period with you anymore. Sorry._

She frowned, glancing at the empty chair next to her and reluctantly moving her bag to the floor. Maybe someone else would show up who also loved science. 

Minutes went by, the teacher came in and started writing on the whiteboard, and the bell rang. Still the front row was empty. Jemma sighed. So much for making a new friend.

The teacher turned to face the class, smiling a bit nervously. “Hi everyone,” he said. “I’m Dr. Banner. I hope this class will kindle your interest in the study of life and all its forms, because it’s a fascinating subject. Science can give us so many answers if we simply listen to what it’s telling us.”

Jemma perked up a bit. At least he seemed passionate about his subject.

As Dr. Banner began to pass out the syllabus, the door at the back of the room opened and everyone turned to look. To Jemma’s surprise, she recognized Vice Principal Coulson from the morning’s assembly. He escorted the girl she’d seen this morning into the room. “Sorry for the interruption, Bruce,” Coulson said. “Skye and I were just having a talk about the importance of attending class.” The girl – Skye – visibly bristled. 

“No worries, Phil.” Dr. Banner smiled. “Welcome to biology class, Skye. Why don’t you have a seat up here?”

Rolling her eyes, Skye strutted up to the front of the room and flopped into the chair next to Jemma. “Hey,” she said, flashing Jemma a wry smile. “Sup?”

Jemma blinked, unsure of how to react. “Er, hi. Nothing much?”

“Woah, you’re British? Cool. How long you been over here?” Skye looked more interested than she had since she’d entered the room.

Surprised, Jemma opened her mouth to answer _since I was five_ , but Dr. Banner cut her off with a gentle “Alright, let’s get back to work. Today we’ll be going over the syllabus and general class procedures, and I’d like you to start thinking about choosing partners for our lab days.”

Jemma glanced nervously over at Skye. Skye grinned back, her eyes lighting up. “Seems like we might be partners,” she said, looking pointedly at the empty row. Jemma’s heart leapt into her throat, though whether from fear or excitement she didn’t know. 

\---

She and Fitz finally met up at lunch, when Jemma was finally starting to calm herself down after spending the entire biology class feeling Skye watching her. But when she walked into the wall of noise in the cafeteria, she felt her anxiety rise again and only began to feel okay when she saw Fitz waiting for her at a table in the corner. “Hey!” he said when she joined him. “How’re you makin’ out?”

“Not too badly. It’s weird not having you around though.” Jemma kept her tone light. “Had to partner with someone else in biology too.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that, Jem.” Fitz looked at her with his “please forgive me” eyes and she did, instantly. “They’d put me in idiot maths because of a mix-up and the only calculus with any space left was fourth period. So now I’m in second period bio. ‘S not that bad, there’s a kid named Peter who seems like he might be able to keep up with me and Banner. I knew you’d be okay anyway, that’s your best subject. Who’d you end up with?”

“Skye.” He raised an eyebrow and Jemma realized he didn’t know everything she did. “That girl from the assembly. She—” 

“Oh, Jem!” groaned Fitz, rolling his eyes. “Should I be concerned?”

“No!” It sounded more defensive than she meant it to. “It’s fine, everything is fine. I mean, I don’t think she’s too keen on schoolwork, but she seems plenty smart. And she seems to like me well enough. We’ll muddle through, I’m sure.”

Fitz laughed. “Is that what they’re calling it now?”

“You’re impossible,” replied Jemma, cuffing him on the arm. 

\---

For the next few weeks, fourth period was both the highlight of Jemma’s day and a cause for anxiety. Dr. Banner’s passion for science matched her own, and he quickly realized her potential and gave her small extra assignments to keep her on her toes (even though it was only a freshman biology class and most of the other students were still trying to grasp the concept of mitosis). Skye was less engaged in the class, and seemed less than fond of school in general, but at least she was friendly to Jemma. Sometimes she even arrived before Jemma, and when Jemma arrived she’d see her draped over her chair like a queen. “‘Sup, Jem,” she’d say, and the first time she’d called her that Jemma had blinked in confusion (Jemma was her name, that’s what everyone called her, except Fitz sometimes but that was different) but then accepted it as Skye’s way of being friendly. 

Skye even turned to her for help when she didn’t understand something, although she usually did it right after Dr. Banner went over them, which meant that Jemma had to try and tune out either Dr. Banner or Skye. She usually opted for the former, knowing that Dr. Banner would understand.

The lab was slightly better. The lab meant nice chemical smells and white coats and testing samples and a feeling of hominess. Skye seemed to get more into the hands-on experiments, enjoying playing with the microscopes especially. Three weeks into the year, when Dr. Banner brought out the worms for dissection, Skye countered Jemma’s delighted squeak with an “Augh, gross!” But she gamely agreed to hold back the skin with tweezers while Jemma happily investigated the worm’s innards, and only made one or two noises of disgust.

It worked fairly well, until Dr. Banner mentioned at the end of class on Friday that their first test was scheduled for the next Tuesday.

“Fuck,” said Skye (with no comment from Dr. Banner, who had quickly learned to ignore Skye’s more colorful outbursts). “ I hate tests.”

“Oh, they’re not all _that_ bad…”

“Yeah, easy for you to say, genius.” Jemma flushed at the compliment while Skye continued, “Not all of us know this stuff backwards and forwards. I just don’t remember shit like this – it’s not practical. I don’t see why we have to know how to dissect a worm in order to become functioning adults.”

Jemma blinked. “Well I suppose, but…what do you want to do career-wise then?”

Shrugging, Skye replied, “I like computers. I like hacking. I like exposing the truth behind stuff. I wanna get access to all those files the government doesn’t want you to know exist and I wanna blow ‘em wide open. See how they like it when the people have access to all _their_ dirty little secrets.”

“Oh.” Unsure of how to respond to that (and both a bit frightened and turned on, because that was the most intense she’d seen Skye since meeting her), Jemma waited a moment before asking shyly, “Um, but if you want help studying for the test, I could? Help you, I mean?”

“Sure, I guess.” Skye sounded bored again. “What were you thinking?”

Jemma’s mind went blank. “Erm, you could come over to my house? After school maybe? My mum and dad are at work till about suppertime most evenings.” She trailed off when she saw the way Skye’s mouth fell open. “Or…not…”

“No, sorry, I mean, that’s super awesome of you to offer!” said Skye. “I just…well, I don’t get asked over to people’s houses very much. Not very experienced with the whole ‘friend’ thing, see. But yeah, thanks, that sounds super cool. Carol doesn’t care where I go as long as I’m back by midnight, so I’m free to do whatever.”

“Carol?”

“Foster mom _du jour_.” Skye said it as easily as someone else might say “I had a ham sandwich for lunch.” “She’s got two other rejects to worry about right now, so she only bothers to think about me if I’m out past midnight or I set something on fire. Not that I do that too much anymore,” she added, seeing Jemma’s eyes widen. “They took away my lighter after I set some kid’s hair on fire. Kidding!” She laughed as Jemma looked even more alarmed. “You should see your face right now! God, I wish I had a camera, this is hilarious. Your face looks just like a kitten’s after it’s been dropped into a bathtub, it’s adorable.”

“Oh, I—” Flustered, Jemma ducked her head and smiled, feeling silly for being taken in by the joke.

“I promise I’ve never set anything on fire aside from, like, kindling. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Skye made an exaggerated gesture to illustrate and grinned. “So like, where should I meet you after school? You a bus kid?”

“O-Only just. My apartment’s about fifteen minutes’ drive from the school, but walking it takes almost twice as long. And Fitz’s and my parents didn’t want us to get into trouble walking, so we’re on the route, yes.” Jemma feels sheepish explaining this, though she’s not sure why. “Er, we usually meet at the flagpole.”

Skye raised an eyebrow. “So what’s up with you and Fitz anyway? You mention him all the time, and you seem tight as hell. Boyfriend? Or you just want him to be your boyfriend?”

A laugh burst from Jemma’s mouth before she could stop it. “God, no! I’ve known him since I was five years old, he’s like my brother! Our parents moved in at the same time and there weren’t many other kids in the building, let alone who liked the same things as us, so we just…fell in together. But I don’t feel right if I’m away from him for too long,” she added, and immediately felt odd about sharing something so personal with Skye, considering the other girl had just lied rather colossally to her a few minutes before. 

Skye nodded, like she was thinking about something. “Hey, whatever works for you, I was just curious. Do I get to meet him too? I feel like I gotta get to know your not-brother and stuff since we’re taking our friendship to the next level and all.”

“Er, yes, he’ll be there. On the bus.” Jemma’s sentences always got fragmented when something was making her nervous. In this case, all this talk of friendship and levels (and Skye’s lips, which were shiny and colored with some kind of pink gloss that Jemma couldn’t help but wonder about the flavor of) was doing a good job of rattling her. 

“Great.” Skye stood up. “See you then, Jem.” Jemma followed her out of the room, hoping Skye hadn’t noticed how much she was shaking.

\---

When she went to the flagpole at the end of the day, she was surprised to see Skye already waiting for her. “Hey!” Skye called, grinning. “Guess I beat you.”

“I wasn’t aware we were racing,” teased Jemma. “So it wasn’t really a fair contest.”

“Life ain’t fair,” replied Skye, but she grinned wider. Jemma’s heart sped up and she was about to do something incredibly smooth like cough and ask how Skye’s day had been when Fitz came bounding up. “Jem! You’ll never believe what happened today in English…” Then he noticed Skye and trailed off. “Hello,” he said in a more cautious tone. “You must be Skye.”

“Oh, has Jem talked about me that much? God, I feel like I’m meeting the parents or something. You’re Fitz, right?” Skye held out her hand, and Fitz grabbed and shook it awkwardly. “I dunno what she’s told you, but I’m a total dumbass at science and she’s offered to help me out tonight cause she’s basically an angel.”

“Angel, huh?” Fitz glanced at Jemma and raised an eyebrow. “She had not, in fact, mentioned most of that to me.” Jemma could hear the laugh hiding behind his words, and glared. He smiled back, the very picture of innocence. Before he could embarrass her further, the bus arrived.

Usually Jemma and Fitz shared a seat, near the front because the back was full of kids who were either bigger or stronger than them and looking for an easy target for their aggression. But this time Fitz took the seat behind their usual one, allowing Skye to slide in beside Jemma. He caught Jemma’s eye over the seat and mouthed _You’re welcome_ , and Jemma rolled her eyes.

Aside from Fitz casually interrogating Skye about herself (in a way that Jemma felt was blatantly obvious, and she sent him mental threats of torture and dismemberment for it even though she knew it was silly), the ride was uneventful. When they pulled up in front of the apartment complex, Fitz leaned over and whispered, “Could do worse, Jem.”

All she could do was make a face at him behind Skye’s back.

Once inside Jemma’s apartment – Fitz waved goodbye as he unlocked his door, calling “You two have fun now!” in an obnoxious sing-song way – Jemma immediately regretted asking Skye to come here. Aside from Fitz, she hadn’t really ever had friends over. She wasn’t exactly embarrassed of her apartment, but it was…small. Having a tenured professor and a neurobiologist as parents meant that they’d never lived anywhere overly luxurious. It also meant there were piles of books and stacks of paper everywhere.

Not that Skye seemed to mind. “Cute place,” she said. “Homey. Shoes by the door?”

“Er, yes, thanks.” Jemma valiantly attempted to get ahold of herself. “Tea?”

Skye barked out a laugh. “Oh my god, you’re so _British_. It’s fucking adorable. Right-o, I’ll have some tea and crumpets, guvnah!” Her attempt at a Cockney accent was possibly the worst Jemma had ever heard, but she looked so excited Jemma couldn’t be offended by the stereotyping.

“We haven’t any crumpets, I’m afraid,” she teased. “But we might have some chocolate biscuits about if Dad hasn’t eaten them all. I’ll check, and put the kettle on.”

“Adorable.” Skye grinned and Jemma blushed and smiled. 

They ended up taking the tea to Jemma’s room, which was tiny and sparse on decorations, except for a full-color poster of the periodic table of the elements (a birthday present from her parents) and a few sketches from her younger years when she thought she might like to be a genetic specialist in order to create living versions of fantasy creatures. They were impressive drawings for an eleven-year-old (particularly the griffin), but she hadn’t counted on someone like Skye seeing them. Her first instinct was to deny having anything to do with their creation. But Skye just glanced at them and smiled. 

Flopping down on Jemma’s bed, Skye sighed. “Oh my god, your bed kicks ass! The mattress must be stuffed with like, puppy fur and happiness, it’s comfy as fuck.”

“Er. Thanks?” Jemma set the plate with their mugs on her nightstand and perched on the edge of the bed awkwardly, not wanting to get in Skye’s way.

“Hey, c’mon, don’t be shy!” Skye sat up halfway and gently tugged on Jemma’s arm. “There’s plenty of room for both of us down here!” Jemma told the part of her brain that tried to argue that _no, no there wasn’t room, it was a tiny mattress_ to shut up and let Skye pull her down, angling her body so that she fell next to Skye instead of across her. Her heart pounded so violently that she worried Skye could feel it too.

“There you go!” Skye rolled over onto her side, resting her head on one arm. She grinned at Jemma, looking her right in the eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I lied to you again. Sorry,” murmured Skye, not breaking eye contact.

“Oh?” The word was more a breath than anything.

“Yeah. I didn’t actually wanna come over here to study.” Skye leaned close enough that Jemma could feel her breath on her face as she spoke. “I kinda just wanted to get you alone so I could do this.”

And then she kissed her. And Jemma’s brain promptly short-circuited.

It didn’t reboot until Skye had ended the kiss and was smiling at her. “This is okay, right? I just thought, since you were clearly into me and all…”

“Oh yes! I mean…yes, I…I quite like you.” _Smooth, Simmons._ Well, she couldn’t help it if her conversational skills dwindled around pretty girls who wanted to kiss her, could she?

“Cool.” Skye giggled (an odd sound coming from her) and kissed her again.

This time, in the interest of analyzing the experience, Jemma tried to pay attention to how it felt and how she felt and how Skye tasted (warm, mostly, and a bit like artificial cherries thanks to her lip gloss). She was a much more experienced kisser than Jemma, but she didn’t seem to mind Jemma’s fumbling attempts to keep up. Eventually Skye gently rolled them both over so that she was lying on top of Jemma, and smiled down at her. “Lemma know if this is moving too fast for ya,” she said, stroking Jemma’s hair. “I don’t wanna freak you out or come on too strong or anything.”

“I-I’m all right,” said Jemma, hoping the hitch in her breath as Skye ran her fingers through her hair wasn’t too obvious. 

“You’re so damn cute,” murmured Skye, kissing her feather-light on both cheeks and then more firmly on the lips again. “You ever been kissed before today?” 

Embarrassed again, Jemma tried to avoid looking her in the eye. “No.”

“Woah, so I was your first? Huh. Hope it was okay.” Skye rolled to her right, off Jemma, and snuggled up next to her again. “I promise I’m not some creeper who goes around seducing virgins all the time. You’re a first for me, too.”

Jemma blinked, not expecting this. “Oh! Well…I suppose I’m flattered.”

“Good.” Skye started kissing her again, and Jemma enjoyed it so much that she wasn't even upset when she realized that the tea was getting cold.

\---

Saturday morning Jemma slept in, only emerging from her dozed haze when her mother called “Jemma! Leo’s here!” No matter how many times Fitz had tried to tell Alice Simmons that he preferred to go by his last name, as he wasn’t six anymore, it always slipped her mind. Devoting her brain to whatever neurological experiment or study she was currently working on tended to give her a poor memory for mundane things, ironically.

Jemma didn’t bother to do anything more than sit up and murmur sleepily “Morning, Leo” as he slipped into her room and sat down at the foot of her bed. They’d seen each other in varying states of undress all their lives and never made a fuss about it, so he probably wouldn’t even notice that she was still wearing her flannel pyjamas.

“So. How’d it go?” He said it too casually.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Aw, c’mon, Jem! I’m only looking out for you!” Fitz looked at her beseechingly.

“What, by being a ridiculous gossip?” teased Jemma. “I’ll have you know it went very well. I think she’s finally beginning to get the hang of it.” This wasn’t a lie. They _had_ eventually started studying…but not until Jemma had heard her mother’s key in the lock. 

Fitz snorted. “Something happened. You’re playing with your hair, that’s your tell. Can’t fool me, Jem.”

She had, in fact, been twirling a lock of hair between the fingers of her left hand. Immediately she dropped it to her side. “Alright, fine. So she came over and we…did some other things before studying. It was nice. Topic closed.”

“I didn’t want to hear the gory details anyway,” pouted Fitz. “So are you going steady or what?”

“I dunno. She stayed over for dinner, and Mum and Dad seemed to like her. Then Mum drove her home even though she tried to say she was okay bussing it, and she did kiss me goodnight before she got out of the car.” At that memory, Jemma couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

“Well then.” Fitz raised his eyebrows. “Suppose I should start scheduling my visits, since you’ll want to have your girlfriend around more and all.” His tone had an edge to it. Was he _jealous_?

“Oh, Fitz! Don’t be silly. I’m not replacing you with her.” Jemma leaned over to put her hand on his arm. They didn’t touch often, it just wasn’t their way, but sometimes one of them needed it. “Promise. You’re my best friend, that’ll never change.”

“Not even when I’m at MIT and you’re at Harvard and we’re in different departments?” He sounded a bit more cheerful.

“Oh please. They’re a matter of minutes away. You know we’ll be honorary roommates,” she said, smiling. “You’re never getting rid of me, you stupid git.”

He grinned back, finally meeting her eyes again. “Y’wanna watch some _Doctor Who_?”

“Always.” Since the seventh grade, watching through every Classic Who episode available had been their favorite Saturday activity. They were just starting on Four’s seventh serial, and Jemma thought perhaps he was her favorite, just ahead of Two. Fitz didn’t agree; Three was his Doctor and he sometimes made mopey comments about how much he missed Jon Pertwee.

So they sat on Jemma’s bed for the rest of the day, watching the Doctor and Sarah Jane try to clear their names after a military group on the planet Zeta Minor accused them of murder. Sometimes they debated the scientific accuracy of a particular scene, and whether other planets might have wildly different scientific laws (Jemma was firm that they wouldn’t, Fitz willing to argue the possibility). Other people might’ve been content to watch in silence, but that wasn’t their way.

\---

At school, things weren’t much different between her and Skye – though Skye did flirt with her a bit more. She would compliment her and Jemma would flush and smile and look at her feet. There was a strict rule against PDA and Skye tried to bend it by kissing her cheek hello, but Jemma gently pushed her away and shook her head and she never tried it again. Once they were alone, though, all bets were off. 

And Fitz accepted Skye’s presence, even when she sauntered over to their lunch table one day and sat down next to Jemma, greeting her with “What up, hottie?” Mostly he seemed to find it amusing, and Jemma caught him smirking in their general direction sometimes. But she wasn’t quite sure whether or not he approved of her girlfriend (girlfriend? Skye hadn’t actually used the word yet, but Jemma wasn’t sure what else to call her) until one Saturday several weeks later. 

Skye had spent the night (fairly innocently) and the next morning while they were lounging in bed Fitz texted her _You and Skye wanna come over and watch some Who?_ After taking a moment to recover from her surprise, Jemma turned to Skye and said, “Er, Fitz has invited us over to watch something with him. It’s a show, _Doctor Who_? It’s science fiction, quite old and slightly mad and silly, but there are aliens and robots and space and time travel and, well, we like it. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” she said quickly. “I just didn’t think…well, this must mean he likes you, if he’s inviting you.” 

Skye smiled. “Sure. I know that show, one of the kids at my old group home loved it. The caretakers would let us watch the reruns on PBS sometimes. I remember a goofy guy with curly hair, the one with the long scarf and the robot dog…”

“Four! Oh, we’re right in the middle of his run!” said Jemma, stumbling out of bed to put on actual going-out-of-the-house clothes. “He’s my favorite so far, and Sarah Jane is just lovely.”

“Cool. I guess I came at a good time.” Skye slipped off the wrinkled tank top she’d slept in and wriggled into the less wrinkled one she’d stuffed into her backpack. 

The three of them sprawled on Fitz’s bed, eating popcorn and watching episode after episode. Skye snuggled against Jemma’s chest and Fitz only smirked at them once or twice, and when Skye said “but I don’t get how the TARDIS is bigger on the inside” Fitz spent five minutes explaining the dubious science involved, being careful to ensure Skye was following along. Jemma lay there, watching her best friend and her girlfriend talk, and smiled.


End file.
